


Six's a crowd

by Untoward



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bat Fam, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Batfleck - Freeform, Bruce is a good dad he just needs help, Clark is adorable as always, Fluff and Angst, Henry Cavill Superman, M/M, Wayne enterprise, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: When Alfred has to make an emergency trip back to England, Bruce soon finds out he can't manage running a business and taking care of six kids all alone. He turns to a nanny agency for help, and is astonished when he finds Clark Kent, who seems like he can handle anything. Clark not only can take care of the kids incredibly well but seems to be breaking Bruce's walls down rather well too.





	1. Late, as usual

**Author's Note:**

> Things too note:
> 
> CEO of Wayne Enterprises  
> Bruce Wayne - 33
> 
> Nanny  
> Clark Kent - 29
> 
> High school  
> Dick Grayson - 14
> 
> Elementary School  
> Jason Todd - 10  
> Cassandra Cain - 9  
> Tim Drake - 8  
> Stephanie Brown - 8
> 
> Doesn't go to school  
> Damian Wayne - 1 
> 
> Pets  
> Ace - Dog

"And that is why if we take all these steps, switch to post consumer waste, use biodegradable cleaning products we can - "

Bruce was cut of as a sudden wail was let out by the 1 year old situated in the car seat on the chair next to him.

He flushed red as the shareholders faces turned even more sour than they already were. Bruce gave them a curt nod as he turned to the baby and lowered his tone.

"Damian," he said gently, resting his warm hand on his stomach and rubbing slightly "Please calm down."

The baby wouldn't stop, and Bruce looked up to see the faces grow in anger. He sighed heavily and took the baby by the sides, bringing Damian up to rest on his hip. He took one of his hands and rested it on the babies head, bringing it to lean on Bruce's shoulder.

"Shh," Bruce mumbled in Damian's dark brown hair quietly and kissed his forehead, the baby soon calmed down "Good boy."

He turned back and to find everyone's faces in a deep scowl, he swallowed heavily. "Sorry everyone, I couldn't find anyone to watch him at such short notice."

Lucius Fox was the only one who gave him a smile in encouragement "That's quite alright, Mr Wayne, if you'd like to continue."

Bruce smiled back and started to rock back and forth, to make sure Damian doesn't get irritated again.

"Thank you Lucius, as I was saying, if we just make some simple replacement, it will turn Wayne enterprises into a more greener -"

"Mr Wayne," a stern voice said and he looked straight on at a shareholder who's name was slipping his mind "I hope you realise how costly this will be, it is simply not worth it."

Bruce eyes widened, getting angry but kept on rocking back and forth to keep Damian calm "It will be worth it, we will be doing so much for the planet if -"

"I think this meeting is adjourned." The nameless man said and stood up abruptly, gathering his papers "Goodbye for now, Mr Wayne."

He walked out, and the rest of the people at the meeting walked out behind him. Lucius was the one to leave last, giving him another reassuring smile.

"It's okay Mr Wayne, I'll do everything I can to make sure the technology department is as green as can be." And with that he walked out, leaving Bruce in surprise and anger that he was shut down so easily when this was technically his company.

He sighed again, which caused Damian to look up at him with his wide, green eyes. "Well that was just rude," Bruce said, looking at his son "wasn't it, Damian?"

He asked rhetorically but Damian opened his mouth slowly, blowing a spit bubble before squealing loudly and resting his cheek back on his fathers shoulder.

Bruce let out a little chuckle, bringing his fingers up to his chubby cheeks and stroking it slightly "I'll take that as a yes."

Bruce looked over to the clock to see the time. 3:45.

"Crap!" He shouted, quickly putting Damian back into the car seat and strapping tightly. He took the seat by the handle and made his way out the room.

He couldn't stop tapping his feet when he was in the elevator, probably annoying the people around him but he need to leave. He couldn't believe he was going to be late, again.

He got into the car park and made his way to his six seater car, opening the back and strapping Damian in the middle of the car seat. He got into the drivers seat after he made sure his son was safe and took off.

"I cannot believe I'm going to be late again." Bruce said more to himself than his son, but Damian still looked towards his fathers voice and cocked his head to the side, as if to say 'why are you complaining?'

Bruce's drive to Gotham Academy took 15 minutes and by the time he got there it was 4:05. 35 minutes late.

He found Dick leaning against the bench kicking the dirt with his trainers. He was the only one outside of school, being the last one to get picked up. Again.

Dick looked up from his black converses and at the car that pulled up in front of him. He picked up the gym bag he had next to him and swinged it over his shoulder, making his way towards the passenger seat and opening the door.

"I know I have gymnastics practice after school but this is cutting it a bit late, don't ya think?" Dick said as he climbed into his seat, tossing it where his feet are and put his seatbelt on.

"I know, I know, I just -"

" - Got caught up at the office, yeah I know." Dick finishes, having heard it for what felt like the 100th time. He looks over at Bruce with a small smile "It's okay."

He turns around and stretches his hand over to Damian's stomach, tickling him gently. Damian giggles loudly at the sight of his older brother. He grabs one of Dick's fingers and sticks it into his mouth.

Dicks grimaces and takes his finger out of Damian's mouth "I missed you too, Dami, but I'm gonna need that back."

Bruce chuckles and starts the car, making his way towards the elementary school to pick up the rest of his children.

"They are not going to be happy you're this late." Dick says as he looks out the window.

"It's hard to juggle everything, I'm not super dad." Bruce says with a shrug of the shoulder.

"And I get that," Dick says understandingly "but you need to figure something out soon because you can't keep us waiting like this." Dick meant it in more ways then just being picked up from school.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Bruce says as he comes to a stop in front of the elementary school. He looks out the window and sees them all lined up in front of the school, alone.

Stephanie with her arms crossed again her chest, Tim looking down at his feet and Cassandra sitting on the bench, with her head focusing on her lap.

"They don't seem to happy." He says and looks towards Bruce.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." He gets out of the car and makes his way towards them.

"You're late." Stephanie is the first one to speak up. This causes Cass to notices Bruce's arrival and gets up from where she was sitting, standing on the other side of Tim.

"I know, I'm going to work something -" Bruce stops quickly and looks around, noticing someone missing "Where's Jason?"

All three of them looks at each other, faces uncertain and Bruce sighs "Where is Jason?" He asks more sternly.

Cass is quick to step in, "He's at the principles office." She signs quickly.

Bruce puts his hand to his forehead, rubbing slightly "Why is he at the principles, again?"

"Why don't you ask Tim." Stephanie mumbles and Tim is quick to shove her by her shoulders.

"Tim?" Bruce asks and Tim looks up, noticing Bruce stern look and knows not to try and dodge the question.

"It's nothing, it's just some kids were annoying me and Jason happened to see it so he came over and he may of..." He trailed off and looked around.

"He may of, what?" Bruce asked sternly.

"He may of punched someone in the face." Tim says with a shrug of the shoulder.

Bruce's shoulders heaved as he sighs, rubbing his eyes. He's gonna have to turn on Brucie to stop Jason from getting expelled, again.

"Okay, okay," he says, stepping towards the school building "you three wait in the car with your brothers, I'm going to sort this out."

"Bruce!" Tim yells and Bruce turns around to see him running after him. "Please don't be to hard on Jason, he was only trying to protect me."

Bruce sighs and kneels down so he's eye level to Tim and sets his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Even if that's the case Tim he still turned to violence, which is never okay, do you understand?"

Tim slowly nodded his head, dropping his gaze to the ground. Bruce stood up, brushing his lips onto Tim's forehead.

"Now go wait in the car with your brothers and sisters, I'll take care of it." He took off running and watched him open the door and climb in.

Bruce made the all too familiar walk to the principles office. Jason has always had a problem with violence. Spending his first years of living on the streets hammered that in and since Bruce took him in, he's tried really hard to tone it down. It doesn't work, whenever he's angry he lashes out the only way he knows how. But Bruce believes in him. Knows he can do it, Jason just needs time.

Bruce knocks on the door when he arrives, and slowly opens it up. He finds Jason sitting slouched on one of the chairs in front of the Principle Mathews. Her blonde hair was in a tightly pony tail, her rounded glasses framing her face, her dull blue eyes looking up at Bruce.

"Mr Wayne, please take a seat." She says and points to the seat to his son.

Jason turns around quickly at the sound of Bruce's name. His eyes widen as Bruce sends him a stern look. He gulps and look back to Principle Matthews.

"Hello Mrs Matthews, it's wonderful to see you again." Bruce says, trying to turn on his charm. He sticks his hand out and she takes it, shakes it shortly and sits back down. Not acknowledging Bruce's comment.

He takes a seat, and looks over at Jason who is still slouched, his hands crossed over his chest. Bruce lightly smacks the side of his arm, and Jason straightens his posture.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs Matthews?" He asks in the most politest way he can.

The principle just sighs, taking of her glasses and placing them on the table. She rubs her eyes.

"Jason," she starts, sending daggers to his son before turning back to Bruce "has made another act of violence towards a pupil in his class and I'm afraid that makes it the third time in his school career meaning I'm going to have to -"

"Now hold on," Bruce interrupts her "have you asked him why he's done what he's done?"

Mrs Matthews cocks her head to the side "Well no -"

"Jason," Bruce address his son and Jason turns around to face Bruce, looking at him with his deep blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows "will you explain to me what you did and why?"

Jason looks over to the principle, sending her a disgusted look before turning back to Bruce, pretending it's just him and his dad.

"Well, I was having lunch on the benches outside and I look over to the benches on the other side of the playground," he starts fiddling with his finger.

"Look at me, Jason." He looks up at Bruce who nods encouragingly, giving him a small smile.

"And there are some kids pushing Timmy around and taking his lunch and calling him names,"

"What did they say?" Bruce says, furrowing his eyebrows. This is the first time he's heard of this.

"They mention the fact that he's an orphan a lot, saying his dad was in a coma because he doesn't love him enough to come back and his mom doesn't miss him." He says and looks up Bruce with glazed over eyes.

"The whole schools knows about us, they all make fun of us but me, Steph and Cass can handle it, Tim's a lot more sensitive," Bruce feels his heart breaking for his second youngest and wants nothing more than to comfort him "The rest of us, we might be made fun of but we have friends, Tim also has to deal with the fact that he's one of the smartest people in the school, he has very little friends."

Jason sighs and the continues "So I see Steph and Cass going over to help him out but they get pushed away and I knew they were going to start getting physical and I just snapped."

"So I walk over, and then Ryder and Frank start getting in my face, and they start pushing me around and I didn't want to do it, I knew I'd get in trouble and I just -" Jason tightens his fist, he opens his eyes and looks back up at Bruce.

Bruce places his hand on his shoulder and rubs it comfortingly, and then looks back up at Mrs Matthew's.

"What will Ryder and Frank's punishments be?" Bruce asks and raises and eyebrow.

"Well, since Ryder and Frank didn't become violent -"

"They were bullying my son, Jason was merely trying to protect his brother -"

"- he threw a punch -"

"I didn't say it was the right thing to do," Bruce shakes his head "l'm just saying given the circumstances expulsion might be a little drastic."

Principle Matthews sighs "I'm sorry Mr Wayne."

Bruce bits his lip, knowing exactly what he has to do "Okay, c'mon Jason, let's go."

Jason hops of the chair and takes his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He walks over to Bruce and snuggles into his side, Bruce puts an arm on his shoulder.

"It's a shame I'm going to have to pull my funding for the school," Bruce says looking up at her with an arched eyebrow "I heard the drama kids were really looking forward to the new auditorium," he shrugs his shoulder "oh well."

Jason smirks up at Bruce and then back at the principle, who had her eyebrows furrowed in anger. They turn around and walk towards the door.

"Wait." He hears her from behind and he smiles to himself and then turns around, dropping his smile into a thin line.

"Yes?"

She walks forward, crossing her arms over her chest "I suppose I could look past this," she says then looks down at Jason "but this is your last chance Jason."

Jason nods his head quickly and and walks out the door, Bruce following behind him.

"Good one, B, I really thought I was going to get expelled this time around." He says as he walks forward. He turns around to look at Bruce when he doesn't answer and sees him standing outside the office, looking at him. He arms are tucked into his pockets.

Jason comes back to Bruce, who crouches down so he's eye level with Jason.

"We talked about this, Jason, you're lucky I got you out of this because I don't think I'll be able to do it again."

"I know, B," Jason sighs and rubs his eyes "I know and I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore, the teachers see this as well and they don't do anything about it."

"Why?" Bruce asks confusingly.

"Because they all see us the same way, just a bunch charity cases you took in to look good," he says and scoffs, shaking his head "they think we don't belong in an elite school, we're all going to turn into our druggie, abusive parents in the end, they might as well not bother with us."

Jason looks to the side, not being able to face him "Hey," Bruce calls and Jason doesn't look at him "hey, look at me." He says gently and Jason turns to face him.

"That's not true," Bruce says and Jason raises an eyebrow in reluctance "it's not," Bruce insists "I took you guys because you're clever and kind and strong and funny and I wouldn't have it any other way, you're a lot more then you're parents, I love you for who you are."

Jason smiles at his dad, and Bruce smiles back "Now, why haven't you guys told me about getting bullied at school?"

Jason's eyes widen ""'Bullied' is a little bit of a stretch, don't you think -?"

"Jason." Bruce asks seriously.

"You've been so busy at work recently, we haven't seen much of you, B, we don't want to be a bother."

"You guys can never be a bother, you always come before Wayne Enterprises, you know this."

Jason nods, and suddenly lunges forward into a hug. Bruce is taken back by surprise but soon returns his hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you for helping me out." Jason whispers into his shoulder.

"That's my job." Bruce says back and keeps on hugging him.

"I love you, B."

"I love you too." He says in return and he lets go, standing up and putting his hand on Jason's shoulder, leading him out to the car.

"I'm still grounded though, right?" Jason asks with wide eyes, look up at Bruce.

"Oh yeah, for like 4 months." Bruce says and Jason scoffs and bows his head in annoyance.

They made their way to the car, Jason hopping into the back with Tim. Tim looks at him and gives him a small smile, one that says thank you. Jason smiles back like its no big deal and holds out his fist and the fist pump.

Steph and Cass were on either side of Damian. Cass was signing to him playfully and Steph was tickling him. Damian was laughing hysterically at his sisters, so much that a spit bubble was forming. Dick was looking at the three of them with a fond smile.

Bruce looks at everyone through the mirror and smiles slightly, starting the car and driving.

"Can we order pizza tonight for dinner?" Jason asks hopefully.

"Alfie won't be impressed." Cass signs and Jason rolls his eyes.

"Well, Alfie's not here." Jason says as he leans over to the seats in front of him and pushes her cheeks away. She hits his arm back.

"Hey, guys," Bruce says and they stop "I guess we can order some pizza for dinner, as long as no one tells Alfred." There were a chorus of 'yay's' in the car.

"When is Alfie coming back, B?" Dick asks from the side and Bruce looks over to him.

"Not for the next three months, he has some funeral planning to do in England before coming back."

Alfred has been gone for only a week now, being called back to England for an emergency and Bruce has already been late 4 out of 5 times this week.

"Three months?" Stephanie asks with worry in her voice "Maybe you should call in some help."

"Are you saying I'm not capable, Steph?" Bruce asks teasingly.

"No, but," Steph bites her lip "you have a lot to juggle, ya know?"

"She's right, B," Dick says "you're amazing at what you do but you're busy and you haven't been without help before."

Bruce sighs and comes to a stop at the front of the manor. The kids all open the car doors straight away and run towards the house. Ace comes running out, his tail wagging at the sight of the kids. They all go to pet him before going into the house. Ace following closely behind. Bruce comes out and closes his door.

"Get you're work done, dinners in an hour!" He shouts at them and goes to grab Damian out of the car. He locks the car and sees Tim is the last one to enter.

"Tim." He calls and Tim turns around, "Can you wait for me in the living room, I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing, B." Tim says causally and walks into the house.

Bruce follows him, closing the door behind him and entering the living room. Ace starts to jump on him when he enters and Bruce laughs slightly, pegging his head. "Good boy."

He sees Tim sitting on the sofa and puts Damian car seat next to him on the couch. Bruce sits on the other side of him.

Tim is quick to unclip Damian out of his seat, putting him on his lap. Bruce smiles down at his two youngest sons. Tim rests his head on Damian's, squeezing him tightly.

"So," Bruce begins "Jason tells me why he punched a pupil today." He says and Tim freezes. Taking Damian's little hand and rubbing it slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The other three," Tim stutters, and Bruce rubs his back reassuringly "they don't let it get to them and I thought that if I was to show that it got to me, I would be annoying."

"Stop," Bruce says shaking his head "Tim you could never be a annoying, if something like his is happening you have to tell me."

"But I -"

"And maybe the others can handle it because they aren't getting it as bad as you," Bruce says "Jason told me that you get it worse, because you're bright, is that true?"

Tim sighs "They think someone without an upperclass upbringing since birth shouldn't be clever, it confuses them."

"I'm going to handle this okay?" Bruce says with confidence "No one treats my children like this and gets away with it."

"Thank you," Tim says and Bruce smiles at him, patting his back "I love you, dad."

Bruce's eyes widen. The kids don't call him dad, it's usually B, sometimes Bruce. The only time they call him dad is when they're feeling scared, upset or especially lovable.

"I love you too," Bruce says, patting his head "now go do some work, dinners in an hour."

Tim gives him Damian, kissing Damian on the cheek. He also leans up and kisses Bruce on the cheek too, before running up the stairs.

//

"Thank you." The pizza delivery man says as he takes the money and makes his way towards the motorbike.

Bruce closes the door with his foot as he carries two large pizzas into the dining room.

"Dinner everyone!" He calls out and he smiles as he hears feet banging down the stairs. He sets the pizzas on the table and goes to get seven plates.

He sets them out around the table and places a kiss on Damian's head as he passes him. The kids all crowd around, taking their seats and start to take slices of the pizza.

They all start eating and Bruce brings up a topic that he know they will hate. "Everyone get your outfits ready for Saturday, we have a function to go to."

He hears groans going around the table and he tuts "Hey now, it will be fun."

"You say that every time." Tim grumbles. "How come Damian's doesn't get to go!"

"He's too young now, he will have to attends in a couple of years." He looks around and they all have horrible looks on their faces "You guys are my family, I want you too be apart of it."

"Everyone hates us there." Steph grumbles.

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is, and you know it too, B." She insists and stuffs the last bit of her cheese pizza on her mouth.

"They all look at us like money leeching kids, who took advantage of their precious prince of Gotham." Jason says annoyed and Bruce is about to say something before Dick intervenes.

"C'mon guys, it's a who's who of Gotham, we have to go," he says encouragingly "as future owners of Wayne enterprises."

"Please, we all know that's going to the blood son." Cass signs and Bruce shakes head at her.

"That's very far into the future Dick, but I will be sure you all get equal shares." He says as he bites into his pizza "I mean, you are my children."

"Have you thought about getting help, B?" Dick asks and Bruce sighs. "You know, to look after Damian."

"I have actually," Bruce says "I'm still reluctant but I understand I can't do everything alone."

"I'm glad to here it, I don't want you overworking yourself." Cassandra smiles at him warmly.

"Thank you, Cassie." Bruce smiles back "I've been looking at an agency online, hopefully we will get a nanny by the end of the week."


	2. Mannies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne takes a liking to  
> Clark Kent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Jason's age to 10 and Cassie's to 9.

Bruce's alarm went off at 7:00 in the morning. He groaned loudly, turning around to turn it off. 

He sat up quickly and started to rub his eyes, knowing that if he had hit snooze, he wouldn't have gotten up. Damian had woken up twice yesterday night and he didn't feel as refreshed as he had hoped too.

Bruce stretched his arms over his head and swung his legs on the side of the bed. He picked up the sweatpants that were lying on the floor beside him and put them on. 

He was about to get into the shower when he heard a babies cry from across his room. He sighed heavily, making his was out of his bedroom and into Damian's.

Damian had propped himself on his bum, tiny hands clawing at the railings. His copper skin had turned red from the tears. Bruce made his way over to the cot, gently picking Damian up.

"Shh," Bruce rocks him back and forth "I know your sleepy but you'll have your nap soon." Damian gently calms down, resting his cheek on his fathers shoulder. Bruce started soothingly rubbing his back and then made his way down the hall.

"C'mon guys, wake up." He shouted, using his free hand to bang on each of their doors as he passes them. 

He made his way to the end of the hall way and opened up Dick's door. Dick lied asleep, his face squished into the pillow.

"Dick." Bruce said, nudging his shoulder blade. Dick let out a groan, closing his eyes tightly "Dick, get up!" Bruce said a little louder and Dick opened his eyes, squinting slightly.

"What'd you want?" Dick moaned.

"First of all, you need to get ready for school," Bruce says "and can you watch Damian while I'm having a shower?" 

"I guess." Dick mumbles into his pillow and Bruce places Damian on the bed next to Dick. Damian sits on his bum and looks over at his brother. He crawled towards him and placed his palm on his cheek, rubbing it roughly. A plea for attention. 

Bruce chuckles and makes his way out of the room, going towards his bedroom again. As he passes the hall way he sees Stephanie waiting outside the bathroom.

"Jason," she says and when she doesn't get a response she starts to bang on the door "Jason, open up!" 

"Use another bathroom, we have 10!" He screams from inside and Stephanie huffs. 

"Yes but that one has my favourite soap, hurry up!" She says and bangs on the door again.

Bruce shakes his head and touches Stephanie's shoulder. She turns around quickly, bringing her hand up to her chest in surprise. 

"Stephanie," Bruce says, almost pleadingly "Use another bathroom, please."

Stephanie crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes "Fine, I'll see you at breakfast." 

"Thank you." Bruce says in relief, he didn't want to deal with anything pointless in the morning. 

He made his way back to his en suite and started to get ready for the morning. He ran through everything he had to do that day. Drop the kids to school, have a meeting about the Copplebot merger, look through some paperwork. Choose some Nannies for interviews and then pick the kids up. 

He just wanted to take the day off, spend some time at home. He would love to laze about, but that wasn't an option right now. 

He got dressed in his suit for the day and made his way downstairs, he heard noise coming from the kitchen and he dreaded to think of the mess the kids were probably making. 

When he got to the end of the stairs, Ace got up from his position of lying near the front door. He ran towards Bruce and jumped up, resting his paws on Bruce's lower stomach.

Bruce pats his head quickly, "Ace, I need to go into my study." He said and as if Ace understood he let go, and followed closely behind Bruce as he turned into his study. 

He opened the door and grabbed the suitcase that was on in his chair. He opened it and grabbed some of the papers on his desk, stuffing them as quickly as he can without tearing them. Once he was convinced he got everything he needed, he left his study. 

Bruce entered the kitchen and his eyes widened. Dick was trying to flip pancakes with little luck, Tim was pouring coffee and spilling it all over the counter, Jason was putting a ridiculous amount of strawberry jam on his toast. Cassandra and Stephanie were eating the batter of the pancakes. Damian was sitting in his high chair, looking at everyone in awe.

Tim passed Bruce, giving him a cup of coffee "Here you go, B." 

Bruce takes it and tries to smile, but he's still upset about his kitchen being a mess. 

"Uhh, guys." he tries to start but as he did, Jason passed him and trips over his feet slightly making his toast drop from his hand and land on Bruce's light blue shirt. 

Jason turns around and his eyes widen, his mouth agape. The toast fell to the ground and all that was left was a red stain on Bruce shirt.

Jason started to laugh lightly and soon everyone else followed, laughing a little loudly at the sight. Bruce had a little smile playing on his lips.

"B, I am so -" another laugh left Jason's mouth and Bruce rolled his eyes, his smile widening a bit. 

"Yeah, okay, laugh it up." Bruce says and looks over to the clock, and sees that it's 8:30, he curses under his breath and sets down the cup of coffee.

"Okay everyone get in the car, school starts in half an hour and we don't want you to be late."

"What about the mess?" Cass signs and Bruce just shakes his head, grabbing the suitcase.

"We can do that when we get home, to the car everyone." He says and they all grab their bags, making their way towards the car. 

Bruce makes his way over to Damian, taking him gently and going towards the living room. He placed him into the car seat and clicked the belt into place. 

He made his way out of the manor and locked up behind him. The five of them were waiting for the car door to be open, Bruce takes his keys and clicked the six seater open. 

"Cassie," Bruce called and she turned around to face him "Can you place Damian in the middle?" 

Cassandra took her little brother and got into the car, she strapped him in, Bruce showed her how awhile back.

"Okay, let's hit the road." Bruce said when everyone was strapped in and he made his way out of the manor.

"I've got a gymnastics competition at the end of next month," Dick speaks up, looking at Bruce and then behind him to his siblings "I want you guys to all be there."

"Bore." Jason says and Tim smacks the side of his arm.

"Jason," Tim says "We have to support our brother."

"You're right Tim," Bruce says smiling at him through the mirror "I can't wait to see you in action."

Tim clears his throat, everyone apart from Bruce turns around. "Well if everyone is going to see Dick, I want everyone to come to my decathlon!"

"You have a decathlon?" Bruce asked curiously "When did this happen?" 

Bruce came to a stop outside Gotham academy and there was a moment of silence before Dick sighed heavily, getting his bag and opening the door.

"I'll see you this afternoon," he said and went outside waving at everyone "bye guys!" 

They all said their goodbyes and Bruce started the car back up, making his way to the elementary school. 

"So Tim," Bruce calls out "decathlon?"

"Um yeah," Tim says scratching his head "it's usually for high school students but since I'm - " he stopped talking. 

Bruce understood, Tim is very humble and he never wants to say things that sounds arrogant. He claims he's not clever he just puts in the work and Bruce can vouch for that but there was something special about Tim.

"Anyway," he starts up again "there are two performances one at the end of this month and midway through next month." 

"And when were you going to me?" Bruce asks

"Now." Tim mumbles and fiddles with his feet. 

"Well," Bruce breathes out in frustration, he has to get Tim to open up more "We'll be sure to be there to support you, right girls, Jason?" 

Stephanie and Cassandra nod, looking back and smiling at Tim. Jason just shrugs his shoulder but ends up nodding. Bruce slowly comes to a stop in front of the school. 

"What time is it?" Cass signs and Bruce look at his dash board.

"8:55." Bruce says and Stephanie's eyes widen.

"We're going to be late!" She says and Cass is quick to open the door. Cass leans forward before leaving, giving Bruce a kiss on the cheek. Stephanie does the same and all four of them leave. 

The start running towards the school doors and Bruce rolls down the window, calling after them "I'll see you when I pick you up!" 

"Alright Damian," Bruce says looking behind him "let's go to work."

//

"Alright Mr Wayne," Barbra says as she sits beside him in the cafeteria, nudging his shoulder "How's life?" 

"It's Grayson," he says irritably. He feels like Bruce is his dad, he has for a long time now but that doesn't make him less a Grayson. "And I'm okay, what about you Miss Gordon?" 

She tucks her red hair behind her ear, looking up at him bashfully "I'm okay, been kinda tried lately." 

She leans her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him. Dick sighs in comfort, Barbra has been the only one since his childhood to treat him like a friend and he really likes that about her. 

"Computer science," she says, closing her eyes in comfort "the work load is keeping me up, I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while."

He tuts loudly "That's not healthy, Barbra." 

"Oh it's not that bad," she says, looking up and resting her chin on his shoulder "it's what I love doing."

He smiles down at her "Speaking of doing what you love," he starts up "I have a gymnastics competition next month and I was just wondering if you could come?" 

Her smile widens and she's about to nod when she realises something.

"What?" Dick asks worriedly, looking at her face fall.

"Does that mean your, um," she bites her lip nervously "your family will be there?" 

Dick finally realised that this is when they would first meet and he can't help but think how embarrassing his sibling will be. But he loves them and he really wants to her to meet them. 

"Yes," he breathes, nodding "but that's okay." 

"What if they hate me?" She asks nervously and Dick rolls his eyes, nudging his nose with hers and pulling back.

"They'll love you."

//

"'Ello." Jason says as he sits down next to Cassandra, looking at Steph and Tim that were opposite him and he starts to eat his lunch messily.

"Jason," Steph says "could you please eat properly."

Jason shakes his head, pretending to be hurt "Why are you trying to change me, Steph? I am who I am!" 

They all end up laughing and Jason smiles, he'd never admit it to anyone but seeing his brothers and sisters happy is the best feeling. 

"Drake," a voice from behind them says and they all turn around to see Ryder approaching them "I heard you got into a decathlon." 

"Yeah." Tim says quietly, looking at his tray.

He grabs Tim's collar roughly "Aw, if only mommy and daddy could be here."

Tim breath begins to be ragged "I have a dad." 

Ryder laughs loudly "Oh please, he's not your real dad, he doesn't really want you.

"Stop," Jason says loudly, pushing his tray away and giving him the evil eyes "stop talking."

"Or what?" Ryder asks, getting close to Jason. 

"Or I'm going to punch you like I did Frank." He says getting up, and getting close to Ryder but Tim is quick to pull his arm keeping him close. 

"Of course you would," Ryder chuckled "You are the product of a criminal and a druggie." 

Jason's eyes widen in anger and he's about to step forward, his hand forming into a fist but before he could take it further Cass, Steph and Tim stepped in front of him, pushing him backwards. 

"It's okay Jason," Cass signs "Let's step away." 

He wasn't listening, and he still wanted to move forward.

"What about Bruce," Tim says pleadingly "You got another chance Jason, don't mess it up." 

Something inside Jason snaps at Bruce's name. What he did yesterday to help him out, how this was his last chance. He relaxes, turning around quickly and walking in the other direction. 

//

Bruce has been scrolling through the nanny website for a good half an hour now. His eyes were hurting from squinting and he soon put his glasses on, realising there wasn't another option.

He has gone through various profiles and he hasn't seen anyone he's willing to interview. He may be being pedantic but this was his children and they only deserve the best. 

"What do you say Damian," he says looking at his son who was propped up on his desk next to the laptop "Eva sounds like she'd be a good nanny, don't you think?" 

He doesn't make any sounds, just looks at his father with wide curious eyes. He reached up suddenly and grabs his fathers glasses, trying to take them off him. 

Bruce laughs, taking a hold of Damian's arms and putting them back on his belly. "I'm sorry Damian, but my vision isn't yours to play with." He took Damian's soft bat and gave it to him, Damian quickly stuck it in his mouth. 

"What about Millie?" He asks again, reading over her profile and nodding "She has 15 years experience and she says she's really good with babies, you're a baby, what'd you think?" 

Damian takes the stuffed bat out of his mouth and a line of spit follows it, he stares at his dad for a while before hiccupping and going back to the bat.

"I'll take that as a no," Bruce says, looking at the last profile of the page "Okay, Okay, how about - "

He pauses and cocks his head to the side. Clicking on the most interesting profile he's seen all day. They're 29 years old and they have 5 years of experience. Their listed as Clark K. He raised his eyebrow at the name, this is the first profile he's clicked on out of what feels like hundreds that's a man. Not that there was anything wrong with that, in fact he was intrigued. 

Bruce reads over his profile carefully and he is more and more impressed as he read on. "He doesn't sound bad at all," he breaths "In fact this is probably one of the best ones we've seen." He gets excited at the possibility of being done with this soon.

"He's got a first aid certificate, has all his background checks listed, went to Metropolis university and got his degree, he used to be an investigative reporter at the daily planet before deciding to be a nanny."

Bruce looks over at Damian who was banging his bat against the desk over and over again, no longer listening to his father rambling on. 

"You know Damian," he starts a story "A long time ago, and I mean a really long time ago, your daddy used to want to be a detective." 

Damian starts to babble, making noises and pointing at his father in disbelief and Bruce nods in agreement.

"I know, stupid right?" He shakes his head "Not that I would have been any good at it."

He clicks on the message icon on the side of his profile "Okay, I'll give him a message and schedule an interview, it should be interesting." Damian makes a high pitched sound that feels like it's an agreement so he takes that and runs with it. 

//

Wednesday evening, after dinner Bruce takes the kids and Ace into the living room on the other side of the manor.

"I want you to all stay here while I interview this man and be quite, okay?" Bruce says, moving Damian to rest on his hip.

"I mean, I can't promise you anything..." Jason says teasingly and Bruce sends him a stern look. 

"Jason I'm serious, this could be your future nanny, you don't want to get off on the wrong foot."

"Don't you mean, manny." Jason says with a hearty laugh and the other join him which earn each of them a glare from Bruce. 

"Can we meet him?" Cassandra signs hopefully with a small smile.

Bruce returns her small smile "I don't know Cassie, we'll see how it goes."

There was a knock on the door and Bruce makes his way to answer it, but before leaving he turns around one last time "Best behaviour."

"We will!" Dick says loudly.

The door knocked one more time and Bruce opens the door with his free hand, the other around Damian. 

On the other side of the door stands a man that looks about 6ft tall, a slight smile on his face as he looks around the massive front yard of the manor. Bruce's face scrunched up in confusion, the man on the other side of the door is, well, attractive. With dark hair and blue eyes that makes you feel like you're drowning. He had a pair of glasses that complemented his cheekbones very well. 

Bruce, to put it simply, thought he looked beautiful. 

"Hello," Bruce says first, tightening his hold on Damian "May I help you?" 

All of a sudden the strangers smile falls and a flush of red pepper his cheeks making him look more adorable than before. "Oh, um," the stranger starts, looking around "You are Mr Wayne, right? If not then I've got the wrong address, again, I went to a house a couple of blocks away and they sent me here and if this isn't the right house I'm truly - "

"Yes!" Bruce interrupts quickly "Yes I'm Bruce Wayne, you're Clark I assume?"

Clarks beautiful smile returns and he nods his head quickly, biting his lip "Yes that's me, Clark Kent." He reaches out for Bruce's hand and he takes it happily, ignoring the heat that was rising in his body at the soft touch. They shake for a while and Bruce can't help and stare at the man.

"I'm sorry, I just, I mean you're nothing like I imagined you to be like. You looked very different in my head." He lets go of his hand and turns to the side, making a gesture "Please come in!"

Clark comes in and looks around in awe, not believing what he's seeing. From going to a small farm house in Kansas to a small apartment in metropolis and now in Gotham he couldn't believe the size of this place.

"The living room is just through there."  
Bruce points over to the side and Clark makes his way in, turning around to see Bruce follow him. 

Bruce walks in and cringes at the mess the kids made, books and papers strewn all over the floor, Damian's toys also in the mess. "I'm sorry about the mess, six kids can be a handful sometimes."

He watches as Clark's eyes widen "Six kids?" He ask in disbelief.

"Yes," Bruce nods, not fazed at all "that's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"Oh no," Clark quickly shakes his head "I've worked with four kids so six can't be that bad." He says with a shrug "Besides, I'm an only child I always wanted a big family."

When Bruce hears that he suddenly wants to know all about this mans childhood, where he grew up and the person he is today. 

"I'm an only child too, that probably why I wanted a big family." Clark smiles and turns his attention to Damian, who's looking at the taller man with curiosity.

"And this must be the youngest." Clark says turning to him.

"Oh yes," he says turning to his son and tickling his belly slightly "This here is Damian, Damian this is Clark." 

Clark reaches out and looks at Bruce for permission "May I?"

Bruce realises he wants to hold his son and he nods his head gently, letting him go. 

Clark takes him gently, pulling close. "Hello little guy, how are you?" He ask rhetorically and bops his nose with Damian's. Damian lets out a loud laugh at that and takes Clarks face in between his small palms pushing them together. He goes to take Clarks glasses and Clark laughs, shaking his head.

"I think he likes me." Clark says as Damian forgets his glasses and rests his head on the crook of his neck, snuggling slight and closing his eyes. 

"I think so too." Bruce says with a small smile playing on his lips. The sight of the large man holding his little baby boy is doing things to his heart. He watches as Clark starts to rub his back soothingly and Bruce is quick to say something.

"It's almost his nap soon, so he's probably going to - "

"Fall asleep?" Clark asks before continuing "I think he already has." And sure enough, Damian has dosed off.

"I'm so sorry, here let me take him."

"No is okay," Clark insisted shaking his head "He'll just wake up, I can do the interview like this."

Clark goes to take seat on the sofa and Bruce sits opposite him, admiring the way he looks holding his youngest son. 

"So," Bruce begins "While this is an interview it's not like any other job, you will be our live in nanny for the next three months so I will be telling you a lot about my life and if it's okay I'd like to hear about yours."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Clark asks, rubbing his back.

"Why did you want to become a nanny?" 

"Well," Clark beings "I have always wanted to help people in some way, ever since I was younger and when I got older I thought investigative reporter would be the way to do that. I could get information on important news events and change people's view on things, report on the important stuff. But after a few years of doing it I just felt like I was reporting on sports and not anything that really matters. I wanted a change. I had always loved taking care of my cousins, being a part of their development and loving and nurturing them. Making a real difference in their life. I was one of the people who would be shaping the kind of person they turned out to be which is what I wanted to do, I simply wanted to make a meaningful impact on people's life, a good impact."

Bruce stares at Clark, almost in a trance. He doesn't know if it was the way he explained it or the reason but he came off so sincere and meaningful in his explanation. It was silent for a long time and Clarks smile dropped.

"Did that sound cheesy? To rehearsed? Because I meant every word of it I'm just really nervous and - "

"No, no!" Bruce insists "that was great, very sweet actually." Bruce lets out a small smile "So that's why you wanted to become a nanny? To help people?" 

Clark nods his head "Yes, and I love children, their the future and I want to be apart of building that future."

"That's amazing," Bruce says genuinely "Well, as I told you I have six children, four boys and two girls." He nods his head towards Damian "Damian is my youngest and my only biological son, the others I adopted."

"Really?" Clark asks in excitement and Bruce furrows his eyebrows, nodding.

"No it's just because I'm adopted as well, I've never been a nanny to adopted kids it's nice." 

"No wonder you're so compassionate," Bruce says "You were brought up in a household who took you in when you needed them too and looked after you as their own." 

Clark smiles bashfully "My parents were very loving to me, yes." 

"I won't tell you about all their pasts," Bruce says seriously "That's between me and them and I don't want to go behind their back, if their ready, they will tell you."

"Does that mean I get to meet them?" Clark asks hopefully, intrigued by the five mysterious kids.

"Yes," Bruce says nodding his head "I think that will be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback you've given! I'd love it if I can have more. I appreciate it so much.


	3. The Addams Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, meet everybody, everybody meet Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thins to note:
> 
> Gomez Addams - Tim Drake  
> Morticia Addams - Stephanie Brown  
> Wednesday Addams - Cassandra Cain  
> Pugsley Addams - Dick Grayson  
> Cousin Itt - Jason Todd  
> Pubert Addams - Damian Wayne  
> Lurch - Bruce Wayne

They talked for the next hour, and Bruce started off asking interview questions. He tried not to get too distracted by the sparkle in Clark's eyes when he would talk about his job with so much love. But after a little while it shifted into something a lot more casual. Clark started talking about his hobbies (he still loves to write, short stories more than anything). They talked about things they had in common (they both liked to cook, even though Bruce says he's not very good at it.)

"... and then the cutest thing happened," Clark said, still holding on to Damian tightly "Conner dropped his ice cream and started crying..."

Bruce was leaning forward, his elbows on his knee and listening intently. He was smiling at the story he was telling about his little cousins. He couldn't help but think about how cute they were, but mostly about how Clark would look taking care of them.

"Kara felt so bad she decided to give him her ice cream and they hugged, it was so adorable."

Suddenly, Damian makes a gurgling sound, signalling he had woken up and he started to move around making Clark furrow his eyebrows. 

"Oh no," he says playfully, smiling a little as he removes Damian off his shoulder and onto his lap "looks like someone's getting fussy."

Clark starts making funny faces at Damian who soon forgets about his sleep being interrupted and settles in his lap, cuddling into Clark's side.

"He so cute," Clark says out loud, rubbing Damian's head gently "I can't wait to meet the others, um that is if I get the job." 

A blush rises on Clarks cheeks and Bruce smiles, pulling out his wallet and taking a picture out. He gets up and sits right next to Clark, so there is not space in between them and he leans in. 

"This was taken at Halloween this year." Bruce says, giving Clark the picture "They insisted we go as The Addams Family." 

Clark took a hold of the picture and his eye lit up, he looked at all 6 kids and their dad standing in matching outfits.

"That's amazing," he said and laughed when he noticed someone "I can't believe someone went as Cousin Itt."

Bruce rolled his eyes but Clark can see it was done out of love, a hint of a smile playing on Bruce lips "That was Jason, he insisted on going as Cousin Itt so he didn't have to show his face."

Clark let out a little chuckle "and you as Lurch, how cute." 

Bruce laughs bashfully and lets out a small smile "They wanted me to take lessons from our butler."

"Butler?" Clark asked curiously, giving him back the picture.

"Well, he's more of their grandad," Bruce says tucking the picture back in his wallet "He's gone back to England for three months, that's kind of why I need a nanny." 

"Oh." Clark says rubbing Damian's head gently 

"His name is Alfred, the kids call him Alfie." Bruce reaches out for Damian and Clark gives his son back. Damian fusses slightly at the loss of contact but settles into his fathers arms.

"I'm surprised they actually kept quite," Bruce says fondly, getting up and going towards the door "C'mon Clark." Clark gets up and follows closely behind 

"They're in the other living room across the manor." Bruce says and makes his way towards the living room.

"This place is so big." Clark says in wonder as he looks around the place.

"I'll give you a tour later on, it is a manor after all." Bruce says and carries on until he reaches the door to the other living room. 

As soon as Bruce opens the door he is met with Dick and Jason on the floor rolling around in what can only be described as wrestling. The other three were on the sofa's around them, cheering them on. Cassie aggressively signing.

Bruce nostrils flare in anger and his eyes widen, he turns around and passes Damian to Clark, who took him quickly. Stephanie, Cassandra and Tim stopped cheering and sat on the sofa. Bruce made his way over to Jason and Dick and took ahold of their ears, pinching it slightly. 

"Ow, ow," they both said as they got up and went to their knees.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruce says angrily.

"Calm down, B," Dick says, looking up at Bruce "we're not really fighting." 

"Yeah," Jason says quickly "we were just play fighting." 

Bruce lets go of their ears and they scramble to their feet. "And why were you play fight?" 

"Because Jason said he could beat me in a fight because he 'grew up on the streets,'" Dick rolled his eyes heavily "you were taken in when you were 5."

"Still!" Jason all but screams "and Dick says he can win in a fight because he's super flexible and I said that's not a fight skill - "

"Except it is, tell him B! I mean when you were traveling Asia and - "

"Woah okay," Bruce says quickly stepping forward and taking their shoulders, Bruce turned around and flashed an awkward smile at Clark "Why don't you two go sit with your siblings."

They both go and sit in the middle of the other three, Ace sitting with his head in Cassandra's lap, her rubbing his head slightly.

Bruce walks up go Clark and takes his arm that's not wrapped around Damian and grabs his bicep gently. He tires not to squeeze as he feels his hard muscles below his fingertips. He drags Clark in front of the sofa and goes to stand beside Cassandra.

"This is Cassie, she's 9," Bruce says, gently placing his hands on her dark town hair "Cassie this is Clark."

"Cassandra," she signs "only B calls me Cassie, Cass will suffice." 

"Cassie," Bruce says with a stern tone and he looked up at Clark about to translate "She said - "

Clark held up his free hand, indicating him to stop. Taking Damian and giving it to Cassandra. She gladly took her baby brother and sat him on her lap. 

"Hello Cassandra," Her eyes widened as he began to sign the words perfectly "I will make sure to call you Cassandra, it's lovely to meet you." 

"How did you - " Bruce began but Cass started to sign back.

"You're a lot better at that then B." She says with a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" Bruce says with a playfully smile on his face. "You have wounded me, Cassie."

Clark smiles at Bruce and signs again "I learnt because I wanted to communicate with as much people as possible."

"That's very thoughtful," she signs back "I don't know how, but I want to help kids have a better life, especially after what happened to me." 

She didn't elaborate so Clark didn't ask "That's very gracious of you, Cassandra."

"This is Tim," Bruce says and ruffles Tim's hair, Tim lets out a small whine but makes not protest to move "He's the smartest person I know."

"B, can you not - "

"He is the youngest person to be entered into the academic decathlon." Tim lets out a huff of frustration but Clark just smiles down at him.

"That's quite an achievement Tim," Clark says with a smile but Tim just shrugs his shoulders "aren't you proud of yourself?"

"I mean," Tim shrugs his shoulder for the second time "People are doing so much more important things in the word and I'm here, being good at numbers."

"Hey now," Clark says sternly "being good at numbers can help people all around the world, you're good at a hard science and the cure for cancer could potentially be in that brain of yours, that's helping people isn't it?" 

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Tim says, a little smile forming on his lips. 

Bruce eyes sparkle at the fact that Clark got Tim to, even in its littlest form, be proud of his cleverness.

"You've already met Jason." Bruce says in fake annoyance.

"Oh yes," Clark says with a nod "Cousin Itt." 

"You showed him the picture, B?!" Jason says annoyingly.

"Well, of course," Bruce says, "I am a proud parent after all."

Jason sends evils to Bruce before turning back to Clark "So, did you always want to be a Manny?"

"Jason!" Bruce says quickly but Clark just smiles.

"That's okay," Clark says up to Bruce "No, not always, I used to be an investigative reporter."

Jason's ears perk up at that "You used to be a writer?" Clark nods "Do you still write articles."

"No," Clark shakes his head "I'm more into story writing."

"Would you mind if I wanted to - " he cut himself of "never mind."

"I will give you the short story I'm writing once it's done." Clark says with a smile "I also want to read one of your stories."

Jason's eyes furrow in confusion "I don't write stories."

"Course you don't." Clark says sarcastically. 

"This is Dick," Bruce moves on swiftly "he is the oldest and he's the best gymnast at Gotham academy."

"Are you on the Olympic team?" Clark asks enthusiastically.

"No," Dick shakes his head "not yet, hopefully soon though." 

"I'm sure you will be able to do it." Clark says with a reassuring smile.

Bruce can't stop thinking that Clark is the kind of person who will make you smile because all that surrounds him is positive energy. 

"And this is Stephanie," Bruce finishes off "she is to play Lady Macbeth in the schools all female version of the play."

"Wow," Clark says with genuine praise "That's a very powerful thing to be doing, did you know that Lady Macbeth is the one of the most influential roles in all of theatre." 

"I know!" Stephanie says with excitement "The teachers said it was a bit to gory for middle schoolers but I said we can tone it down and it will be amazing and they listened!" 

"I have always thought Stephanie would make an amazing lawyer with her negotiation skills."

"B, you know I want to act." She says with an eye roll and Bruce smiles at her.

"I know you do sweetheart, you can do anything you want." He leans down and kisses the crown of her head.

"And that's Ace, our family dog," Stephanie said in frustration, pointing Cass' lap "can't forget him, B."

"Of course not." Bruce smiles. 

//

"I know they seem like a handful - "

"They are wonderful," Clark says with a large smile "They all have so much talent and compassion, I would be happy to be their nanny."

Bruce smiles largely "Really? You mean that?" 

"Of course I do," Clark insists "If you would offer me the job."

Bruce thinks of Clark cooking breakfast for his kids, Bruce thinks of Clark praising the when they get what they set out to accomplish, Bruce thinks of Clark comforting them when they haven't gotten what they really wanted. Bruce thinks of Clark cradling his youngest son. 

Bruce wants Clark.

"Yes, the job is all yours."

"Really?" Clark says in genuine surprise "Don't you have other people to interview?" 

"I don't care, the kids seem to like you and I know I do," Bruce's cheeks flushed at that "No, what I meant was I like you for a nanny not I like you, but I do like you as a person is just that - "

"Bruce," Clark interrupts "I'll take the job."

"Oh," Bruce says pleasantly surprised "Well, what are you doing here? Go home! Go pack!." Bruce says quickly, leading him out the door.

"Okay, okay!" Clark says in a happy giggle that causes a warm feeling to setting in Bruce's stomach. "I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback! I would really appreciate to see what im doing right and what I can improve on. Thank you!


End file.
